As described in detail herein, some major computational challenges for high-throughput DNA sequencing analysis is to address the explosive growth in available genomic data, the need for increased accuracy and sensitivity when gathering that data, and the need for fast, efficient, and accurate computational tools when performing analysis on a wide range of sequencing data sets derived from such genomic data.
Keeping pace with such increased sequencing throughput generated by Next Gen Sequencers has typically been manifested as multithreaded software tools that have been executed on ever greater numbers of faster processors in computer clusters with expensive high availability storage that requires substantial power and significant IT support costs. Importantly, future increases in sequencing throughput rates will translate into accelerating real dollar costs for these secondary processing solutions.
The devices, systems, and methods of their use described herein are provided, at least in part, so as to address these and other such challenges.